The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle may include a rechargeable battery (hereinafter “battery”) as an energy storage system. For example, a hybrid electric vehicle may include a Li-ion, NiMH, or other chemistry battery. Batteries may be recharged by the application of electrical energy. For example, a current may be applied to batteries to restore charge.
A pulse power capability of the battery indicates a dynamic power capability of the battery to deliver discharge current or receive charge current during a period. The pulse power capability of the battery may depend on a state of charge (SOC) of the battery. The SOC of the battery refers to the energy capacity of the battery relative to a rated energy capacity of the battery. For example, a fully charged battery may include a 100% SOC, a fully discharged battery may include a 0% SOC. The capacity of the battery may reduce as the battery ages. The capacity of the battery may also be affected by environmental conditions (e.g., temperature).